


Royals: Crowned

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Series: Royals [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you





	Royals: Crowned

Baz can’t think straight right now. 

Granted, he can’t ever think straight, but right now, it’s damn near impossible. Simon is above him, kissing his lips numb and pressing his fingertips into his collarbone. They’ve only been on honeymoon for a few hours, but they abandoned the private beach for the bedroom. The sun set an hour ago, and they tried to pretend this wasn’t what they were working towards. 

Simon brushes his hand across Baz’s neck, and he shudders all the way through his body. There’s the gross sound of lips smacking, and if Baz had to listen to anyone else do this, he’d cringe infinitely. However, this is their first time having sex married. Now isn’t the time to get caught up with turning on music so he can’t hear the awkward clash of lips. Now is the time to forget the outside world even exists in the first place. 

“Fuck,” Simon whispers as he steadies himself. His hand lands just above Baz’s thundering heart, and he knows Simon hears it when he cracks that goddamn smirk that could crack glass. He’s still Simon, though, and he quickly stops smirking and asks, “This okay?”

Baz laughs out loud at that. Of course it’s fucking okay. Baz nods because he doesn’t trust his voice at the moment, and Simon chuckles. He sits up a bit and straddles Baz’s middle, pressing his palms directly against Baz’s chest. There’s an almost tense silence. 

Baz brings his hand up to grab one of Simon’s. “I love you,” he whispers. 

Simon blushes and smiles, his little cheek dimple peering out. 

Before Simon can say anything else, the phone rings outside the door. Simon groans and drops his head against Baz’s shoulder. Baz tuns his hands down Simon’s back and sighs as well. They can’t have a few moments of silence. The plane ride here was filled with Baz speaking tongues to foreign ambassadors about their post-wedding tour and who knows what else. 

“Should we let it go to voicemail?” Simon asks, brushing his hand through the fringe at the top of Baz’s forehead. “You know, if we answer the first phone call, they’ll expect us to answer the rest of them.” 

Baz chuckles, and his eyes flick up to the ceiling as the second blaring ring sounds throughout the tiny house. Even here, on a private island in the middle of nowhere, they couldn’t escape the outside world. It really was stupid to think that they could disappear for even a few minutes before the world came crashing back in to wake them up. 

“If we let it ring,” Baz sighs, “they’ll call and call again until they eventually send someone out here.” He rolls out from underneath Simon and pushes open the wooden door. The phone on the wall is ringing off the hook, rattling so much that Baz is genuinely afraid it will fall if he doesn’t pick it up. 

“Hello?” Baz asks, and the voice of his assistant all the way back in London answers him, asking about which cards to use as thanks for the wedding. Baz groans in exasperation, and he can hear Simon’s loud laugh through the door as he replies, “Look, Poppy, I appreciate your dedication to our ‘thank you’ cards, but I thought I expressed myself enough by saying I didn’t want to be disturbed during our honeymoon.” Baz checks his watch and adds, “And it’s nearly eleven at night here. Please refrain from calling again.” He says his pleasantries and hangs up, resting his forehead against the wall. 

“Baz,” Simon drawls from the room next door. He can hear the grin and even see the dimple, but it’s nothing compared to rounding the door and seeing his now-husband laying there looking ready to be ravished. Simon extends his hand and gives his best puppy-dog pout. “Come back to bed.” The begging combined with the cute curl of his lip gets Baz back in that bed at nearly the speed of light.


End file.
